Detailed descriptions of mobile communication networks and systems can be found in the literature, in particular in Technical Specifications published by standardisation bodies such as for example 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project).
Single Radio Voice Call Continuity SRVCC is specified in particular in 3GPP TS 23.216 specification. SRVCC provides voice call continuity between IP Multimedia Subsystem IMS over Packet Switched PS access and Circuit Switched CS access for calls that are anchored in IMS when the User Equipment UE is capable of transmitting/receiving on only one of those access networks at a given time.3GPP TS 23.216 specifies SRVCC between E-UTRAN access and 3GPP2's 1×CS, and between E-UTRAN access and 3GPP's UTRAN/GERAN accesses and between UTRAN (HSPA) access and 3GPP's UTRAN/GERAN accesses, for CS calls that are anchored in the IP Multimedia Subsystem IMS.
The VCC (or session transfer) part of SRVCC procedure is defined in particular in 3GPP TS 23.237 specifying IMS Service Continuity.